Naruto Punk
by ferretypie
Summary: Naruto.... Punked.
1. The day begins with a song

Residing in the Fire Country is one of the greatest Shinobi villages known, Konoha. The villagers are calmly unaware of what is happening within one of their apartments, In fact, they wouldn't even -want- to know what it going on there because the person who lives there, in Uzumaki Naruto, renowned prankster and

container of the Kyuubi. He is undergoing an amazing change, which may very well change his destiny is... many unknown ways... though he does not know it, for he is listening to very loud music.

"You're only 29

Gotta lot to learn

about when you're business dies

you will not return"

Naruto jumped off his bed with a grin upon his face and rushed towards his bathroom

"we like noise, it's a choice

it's what we wanna do

we don't care about long hair

we go with flares"

He thrusted his hand into a jar of extra strength hair gel and began applying it to his hair haphazardly,

spiking all of his blonde hair into a savage mess of spikes.

"see my face, it's not a trace

no reality

I don't work

I just speed that's all that I need"

Bouncing out of the bathroom he grabbed his black, spiral bearing t-shirt from the sideboard and jumped

inside it

"I'm a lazy sod

I'm a lazy sod

I'm a lazy sod

Lazy"

Laughing excessively, Naruto put his orange and black trousers on, strapping on his metal knee pads and adorning bandages to his shins.

"I'm a lazy sod

I'm not a lazy snood

I'm a lazy sod"

Naruto made his way towards his door, clipping on wrist armour and wrapping on bandages to his elbows, binding his shirt to his skin.

"Lazy!"  
With his newly dressed hands, he put his unique green goggles onto his head and tossed his black jacket, weapon pack into the air and raced outside and into them.

The sun hit his tanned skin and blonde hair as he ran towards the Konoha Ninja School, today was going to be a good day, for it was the day he was going to be a ninja, he had been practising a lot lately and had even forced the Hokage into buying him some new clothes. Now, he was going to show everyone how much of a kickass fighter he was and decimate everyone's expectation of him, especially Iruka-sensei's.

Grinning in anticipation as he ran passed all a group of villagers, whose glares he blissfully ignored, and

towards his destination. He shall get his Konoha forehead protector!


	2. And the time to learn BEGINS

Naruto ran though the school corridors and towards his classroom, there was a very large commotion going on, and on the spot, he decided that his grand plan on getting everyone's attention shall now unfold. As fast as lightning he fell to the ground and pushed himself up at the door delivering a splinteringly powerful

spinning kick to it, sending the hapless door flying off its hinges. The entire class stopped talking and turned to look towards the doorway. Iruka was stood by his desk, astounded. Naruto walked calmly through the door and shouted at the top of his prebubescent voice.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, HAS ARRIVED!"

Whispers erupted through the class like wild fire as Naruto strode through the classroom with a large grin planted onto his face. A young raven haired Uchiha glared at Naruto as he passed him by.

"Sasuke-kun, what's happened to Naruto?" whispered the pink haired kunoichi who was sitting next to the Uchiha as Naruto returned the glare.

"Hmpf...I don't know what the stupid dobe is doing, Sakura." Growled Sasuke as he turned round to face her.

"NARUTO I HOPE YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT BROKEN DOOR!" exploded Iruka as he broke out of his stupor, Naruto fell backwards onto his ass with an expression of mock fear and started to cower pathetically.

"But... Iruka-sensei is was all part of my amazing plan, I'd been practising that move for ages!" Naruto shouted back to the seething Iruka. As soon as Sasuke heard this he stopped wondering how much Naruto had changed and began to whack his head against the desk. Sakura looked on, shocked.

"JUST SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" roared Iruka as he unleashed a dozen shuriken at Naruto, who yelped and jumped halfway across the classroom to his chair, which happened to be right next to Sasuke's.

"Stupid dobe.." muttered the raven haired boy as Naruto sat down besides him.

"Now settle down class" Began Iruka," Because of a certain _someone..._ we're going to have to redo the Genin test" everybody shot poisonous glares at Naruto.

Minutes later, everybody had lined of and the redoing of the Genin test had started, this was were all the young hopefuls showed their prowess and finally became Shinobis, or atleast they thought that was the case.

"Haruno Sakura please come forwards and show us the technique." stated Mizuki, the second teacher of the class. Sakura stepped forwards and recited the phrase she had been practising for age, exactly to the book.

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

2 perfect replications of Sakura appeared beside her, seeing this, she squealed ecstatically and began to run towards the door, before remembering that she needed to get her forehead protector.

"Don't worry Sakura, here you go" Iruka calmly stated as he threw the said item in Sakura's hands.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" chirped Sakura as she rushed out of the room tying her hair back with the

protector.

"Hey Iruka, that Naruto kid is next, how dya think he'll be?" Inquired a curious Mizuki to an equally

disquisitive Iruka.

"To be honest, Mizuki, I have no idea. I hope he'll do well... but he is dead last after all..." replied Iruka, sighing, " I really do hope."

"Ah well, here we go. Uzumaki Naruto, please come here!" called Mizuki in the general direction of the classroom. Mizuki began to walk back towards the desk, but before he could make it he felt a deep feeling of danger, looking behind himself he saw an orange blur race towards the door with the same amount of used chakra circulating inside his system as someone poised to attack.

"OH SHI..!" yelped Mizuki as he leapt out the way of smashed door debris followed by the destructive ball of orange and black which came to a stop at Iruka's desk.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, Mizu... were is Mizuki-sensei?" asked Naruto looking around the room in search of his missing teacher. Iruka replied to this with a sigh as he pointed to a bundle of cowering Shinobi.

"Oh, hi Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing on the floor?" inquired Naruto to the still shivering Mizuki, and then to Iruka, "I think your friend needs a little help... IF you know what I mean" in a sneaky tone of voice

"Naruto... SIT DOWN" shouted Iruka as he whacked Naruto to the back of the room next to Mizuki you promptly leapt up and walked to Iruka, desperately trying to maintain his manliness. Naruto gazed up at Iruka eyes half shut.

"Why did you do that Iruka-sensei.." moaned Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Because you broke another feckin' door, and scared the hell out of my friend here." retorted Iruka, gesturing to Mizuki. "And THAT Naruto, is unacceptable"


End file.
